Fraulein
Fraulein is a Kelpie who is owned by player Bird-of-Prey. Info Species: Kelpie (Water Horse) Gender: '''Female '''Coat Color: Black (But turns white in cold temperatures) Eye Color: Bright Blue. Class: Cross-Class Type (Attack/Defense/Support) Rank: '''A-Rank '''Special Item: None Special Move: '''None '''Powers: Shape-shifting, Hydro-Kenisis Loves: Large bodies of water (preferably fresh water), Rain, Running, carrots and apples. Hates: Loud noises, enclosed spaces, dry places/weather, BoP's perverted antics. Personality Fraulein is a more serious and reserved individual as compared to her more dramatic partner but shares with him a somewhat regal personality. She holds much pride as a Kelpie but posseses dry wit and blunt sarcasm when dealing with BoP. She is also quite knowledgable of terrain and herbs. She also takes it upon herself to try and keep BoP out of trouble and to discipline him if he misbehaves. She often will smack him with her tail or with her hoof. Fraulein also gives BoP the "Demon Glare" as a warning. Abilities Speech: Fraulein is one of the few creatures in FFW capable of Human Speech. Due to being born in the European part of FFW (specifically Scotland), Fraulein speaks with a noticeable Scottish accent. Shape-shifting: As a Kelpie, Fraulein possesess two forms, a Horse and a young woman with black hair and blue eyes. Hydro-Kenisis: Being a creature of Water, Fraulein has the ability to manipulate water in any way possible. This ranges from properties (such as healing or acidity) , movement, to molecular state and temperature. She also has the ability to breathe and run on the surface or underwater easily. Other Forms Young Woman: Fraulein has the ability to transform into an enchanting young woman with pale skin, long flowing black hair and lovely blue eyes. She also appears to wear a strapless dress consisting of a black corset and flowing layered skirt that reveals her bare legs and feet. When Fraulein is in cold conditions, the color of the dress and hair become white. Story Fraulein was a wild nameless Kelpie who got trapped by poachers and was about to be dragged off when BoP appeared and saved her. She took the chance to run away but was shot in the shoulder and fell down a cliff, becoming severely injured and lost consiousness. When she came too, Fraulein found that she had been treated and been kept in a shelter that was built around her. She looked over to see BoP in the corner by a small fire asleep covered in her blood and dirt from treating her and that he was the one who had been taking care of her through the night. Fraulein also noticed that he even went through the trouble of finding food and water for her which touched her. Suddenly BoP stirred and woke up smiling at her. Fraulein noticed how gentle he was speaking to her and how he treated her which intrigued the Kelpie, who lived her life taking the lives of others. Now that she was fully awake, the Kelpie began manipulating the water brought to her to fully heal herself and as thanks to heal and clean BoP up. Though surprised at first, BoP simply smiled and said that he knew she was no ordinary horse. Fraulein then replied for the first time and said that she was a Kelpie together with a brief explanation of her kind. Due to her Kelpie pride, she felt indebted to BoP when the boy suddenly called her "Fraulein". Having lived her life nameless, the name struck the Kelpie in her heart and she knew that she and BoP where fated to meet. However, her pride made her stubborn, so she left as soon as she could. Some days later while the Kelpie was enjoying herself by her waterfall-lagoon she heard noises coming towards her, prompting her to hide in in the waterfall. Imagine her surprise when she saw it was BoP but he was being pursued by Admin soldiers. At first she stood by and watched, but recalling her debt to the boy she stepped out and used her Water Powers to defend BoP and successfully chased away the soldiers. However, during the chaos, BoP lost his balance and fell into the deep lagoon, sinking like a hammer being a Devil's Fruit User. Fortunately, the Kelpie was able to rescue him in time and brought him to the surface. After learning about his weakness, the Kelpie chided him for his carelessness but soon softened up when she found out he came to visit her. When BoP suddenly called her 'Fraulein' once more, the Kelpie could not deny heart that she was meant to be with the boy as his partner. Suddenly bowing low to BoP, the Kelpie solemnly swore on her pride as a Kelpie her loyalty to BoP and adopted the name "Fraulein" as her own. The two have been travelling together eversince. Trivia *Fraulein's name is of German origin, meaning "Little Miss" or "Lovely Lady", which is ironic because Fraulein is from Scotland. *Fraulein's coat color that changes to temperature is a nod to some species who change their coat according to weather although in reality horses are not one of them. *A Kelpie is a mythological water horse from Irish and Scottish folklore who are said to transform into young seductive women who lure men to their deaths by leading them into the water and drowning them. *When Fraulein's coat becomes white, her ice-powers become stronger. *Fraulein is one of the few who is able to control BoP. *Fraulein got her name because she reminded BoP of a mare he used to have in the Real World who was euthanized because of a broken leg. *It can be considered rather fortunate for Fraulein to befriend BoP as he is a Devil's Fruit User, therefore being unable to swim. *Fraulein's species are typically freshwater creatures but are able to tolerate salt-water for a short period of time. Likewise her cousins, the Each-Usige (pronounced Ach-Ishkeh) are typically salt-water and can tolerate freshwater for a short time. *Fraulein seems to enjoy flirting with Hippo of the Kotsubasa Guild. Category:Pet Category:Female Category:Beasts